The Toy and the Dinosaur (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's thirty sixth spoof of The Fox and the Hound. Cast *Scrappy Doo as Young Tod *Benny the Ball as Young Copper *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Big Mama *Miss Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Widow Tweed *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Amos Slade *Scar (from The Lion King) as Chief *Jerry as Dinky *Tom as Boomer *Noddy as Adult Tod *Littlefoot as Adult Copper *Tessie Bear as Vixey *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Badger *Stepney (from Thomas and Friends) as Porcupine *Dumbo as Squeaks *General Grievous (from Star Wars) as Bear *Bambi's Mother as Tod's Mother *Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) as Baby Tod *Petrie (from The Land Before Time) as Squeaks (Butterfly) Gallery SCRAPPYDOO.png|Scrappy Doo as Young Tod 3086079-benny+the+ball.png|Benny as Young Tod Sigrid-TheodoreTugboat.png|Sigrid as Big Mama Miss Keane in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Miss Keane as Widow Tweed Dr. Eggman Sonic X.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Amos Slade Scar in The Lion King.jpg|Scar as Chief Jerry the Mouse.png|Jerry as Dinky Tom the Cat.png|Tom as Boomer Noddy.jpg|Noddy as Adult Tod Littlefoot land before time.jpg|Littlefoot as Adult Copper Tessie bear.jpeg|Tessie Bear as Vixey Top Hat in High Tide.jpg|Top Hat as Badger Stepneywithnameboard.png|Stepney as Porcupine Theclipdumbofly.gif|Dumbo as Squeeaks General Grievous.jpg|General Grievous as Bear Bambi's mother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Tod's Mother Nibbles (1).jpg|Nibbles as Baby Tod Petrie the flyer by soulorbit-dbu7nid.png|Petrie as Squeaks (Butterfly) Movie Used *The Fox and the Hound (1981) Footage Scooby Doo *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979–1980) *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980–1982) *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982–1983) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show / The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1983–1984) *Scary Scooby Funnies (package show) (1984–1985) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) *Scooby's Mystery Funhouse (package show) (1985–1986) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) Top Cat *Top Cat (1961) *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1987) *Top Cat: The Movie (2011) *Top Cat Begins (2015) Theodore Tugboat *George's Turn *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Emily and the Splash *Theodore and the Lies *Owan On the Loose *Bedford's Big Move *Emily and the Sleepover The Powerpuff Girls *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Geshundfight *Buttercrush *Tough Love *Paste Makes Waste *Ice Sore *Cat Man Do *Stuck Up, Up, and Away *Schoolhouse Rocked *Down 'n' Dirty *Daylight Savings *Imaginary Fiend *Cootie Gras *Speed Demon *Mojo Jonesin' *Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It *Equal Fights *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Superfriends *Keen on Keane *Divide and Conquer *'Twas the Fight Before Christmas *Seed No Evil *The City of Clipsville *Documentary *Curses *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc *Little Miss Interprets *That's Not My Baby *Octi Gone Sonic *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Disney *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *Dumbo (1941) *Bambi (1942) Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry (1940) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *The Mansion Cat (2001) *The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *The Karate Guard (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry: Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry: The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) *Tom and Jerry: Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 1: Main Titles/The Chase *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 2: Sigrid Find Nibbles *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 3: Scar Meets Benny the Ball *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 4: Farm Scene *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 5: Jerry and Tom *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 6: Scrappy Doo and Benny the Ball Meet/"The Best of Friends" *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 7: Dr. Eggman and Scar Pursue Benny/Car Chase *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 8: Benny Leaves To Go Hunting *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 9: Sigrid and Scrappy *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 10: Winter/Benny Grows Up And Becomes A Hunting Dinosaur *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 11: Jerry and Tom Chase Dumbo *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 12: Littlefoot Returns Home *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 13: A Difficult Reunion/The Train *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 14: Miss Keane Leaves Noddy/"Goodbye May Seem Forever" *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 15: The Storm *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 16: Dr. Eggman's Plan *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 17: Tessie Bear *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 18: Noddy Meets Tessie/"Appreciate the Lady" *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 19: The Chase *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 20: The Fight *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 21: General Grievous Attack *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 22: Littlefoot Saves Noddy *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 23: Happy Ending *The Toy and the Dinosaur Part 24: End Credits Trivia *Stepney will be hauling three red branchline coaches throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoofs